Friction clutches generally comprise a driven member which is moved into and out of friction engagement with the flywheel of an engine. Over time, the axial position of the friction surface must be adjusted to compensate for wear. This adjustment is typically accomplished by rotating an adjustment ring using various mechanisms and tools, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,526,913, 4,953,680 and 6,974,013. However, the use of these adjustment mechanisms is cumbersome in that they require the user either to remove certain parts of the mechanism before the adjustment can be performed or to apply both axial (“push-down”) and rotational forces simultaneously to certain parts of the adjustment mechanism to perform the adjustment.